


Warm

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Black Lace Panties, Bottom Louis, Daddy Harry, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Eager Louis, Feminine Louis, Feminization, Fingering, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, Hickeys, Lace Panties, Light Spanking, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Riding, Rimming, Slutty Louis, Top Harry, Virgin Louis, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's son Louis loves panties and wants his Daddy to be his first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm

Louis slid a second finger past his wet rim, his light pink bedsheets sticking to his back. He whined and pushed his hips down, biting his lip and throwing his head back when he curled his fingers just the right way.

He's never put more than one finger inside of himself and this was twice the stretch. He was quickly learning that it was twice the pleasure. His Dad walked in on him the first time he pressed a finger to his rim, slipping along his lace panties. It had been so embarrassing, but his Dad just told him that he was beautiful and to have fun. There was something about the way Harry's hand twitched and how his tongue ran along his lip. His eyes had been frozen on Louis' frame, his green eyes wide and bright. He left though, oddly making Louis want him to come closer to him.

The next day, he had decided to put on a small show for his Daddy. He woke up extra early and threw on a pretty, lavender, oversized- very oversized- sweater, and slipped on a pretty pair of lacy panties the same color. He walked down the hall and across the flat to Harry's door, the lack of light underneath, showing that he was still asleep.

He grabbed the doorknob and twisted it oh- so slowly, and slipped inside. He stared at his Dad's laying figure, a lack of shirt and Louis knew he probably didn't have any pants on, just maybe some boxers. He did notice the bulge of morning wood in the blanket. Louis momentarily squeezed his legs together and let out a shaky sigh.  
"Daddy."

Harry laid completely still, asleep as ever. Louis bit his lip and walked up to the bed, placing a hand on his father's warm chest,  
"Daddy."

Still nothing- not even a twitch of his hand. Louis smiled, gaining confidence to climb on the bed and straddle his hips, feeling his Daddy's cock against the crack of his cheeks and it was beautiful. He wanted him so badly, but he just wanted to get him interested today, so he just sat. He purposefully swiveled his hips for good measure and Harry muttered something that resembles a groan at the contact and Louis pretended to just be excited.  
"Daddy! Wake up, I've got a big English test today, and I wanna make us breakfast."

Harry snapped out of the thought of the contact on his dick and shot his eyes open,  
"Oh- hi Louis. Shit, do you wanna get off of me, babe?"

Louis bit his lip and chuckled,  
"Yeah, you wouldn't wake up, Daddy." He shrugged and subtly moved his hips with it.

Harry nodded and his eyes were wide.  
"O-Okay."

Louis slowly slid back and off of Harry's body, landing on the ground,  
"See you in for breakfast soon?"

Harry smiled and nodded,  
"Sure, Lou."

Louis left his room and sighed in content, his length thickening in his tight panties. He entered the kitchen and started mixing up the ingredients for pancakes.

It took a while but Louis eventually heard feet padding down the hall and he was just then getting pancakes on two plates with forks and setting them on the small table.

Harry was in a soft white tee shirt and sweatpants, his hand running through his messy, long curls. Louis wanted to tug on them.

Louis flashed him a smile and walked to grab two cups from the higher cabinet, knowing damn well that his sweater went up to expose his panties. He felt eyes on him  
and he smirked to himself before setting the glasses on the cold granite countertops. He filled them with milk, two small drops on the counter as a result of his shaking hands. He swiped them up with his finger and put them in his mouth, sucking on them for a second before walking to the fridge and putting the milk back. He looked over to see Harry's dark eyes studying his every move.

Soon the cups were on the table and Louis was slowly swaying his hips as he walked to the pantry, pretending to look for the syrup. He knew that it was on the bottom shelf, he put it there this morning. He very, very slowly squatted down like he wanted to above Harry's cock, and grabbed the syrup before standing up and walking over to the table. He sat down and Harry bit his lip so hard that he thought it might bleed. He checked a second later and saw that it did.

They fixed their pancakes; Louis' drenched in syrup, while Harry's just had a cross hatching pattern of syrup across the food's warmth. Louis smiled at Harry and started cutting up his pancakes. Harry did the same, but he seemed to constantly look at Louis to study what the fuck was going on.  
"So you have a-uh- a test today, then?"

Louis nodded,  
"Yep, English."

Harry smiled,  
"You'll do great."

Louis smiled and continued to eat and the room fell mostly silent for a few minutes, taking sips of his milk before speaking again.  
"What do you have planned?"

Harry shrugged,  
"Boring old work."

•••

So now, it should have felt wrong the way he was thinking of his Dad when he ground down on his fingers. It should have been so awful to crave his Daddy's cock in his mouth. Deep in thought, he worked a third finger in himself, gasping at the pain. He heard the front door close and holy shit, his Dad must be home. He smirked to himself, maybe this was a good thing.

It had been about a month since the sexual tension filled feast of pancakes, and it was the craziest time of Louis' life. It was filled with long hugs and catching his father staring at him when he purposefully bent over in front of him. It was a mess of awkward hand waves as each would lock themselves in their rooms and it was great. 

It was supposed to be wrong, but Louis needed to get fucked and he wanted his Daddy to be the first and maybe the only person to do so.

So Louis smoothed his free hand over the soft, black lace that now covered his skin, and curled his fingers. He moaned, not trying to conceal it anymore. Maybe it was illogical to hope his Dad would come in, but he just wanted his Daddy to touch him. He felt powerless and removed his fingers for a moment, leaning against the wall to get a different angle. He sat with his legs wide open and licked his fingers before he moved his hand down and slid his fingers inside himself.

Right when he heard footsteps shuffling around in the living room he whined,  
"Mmm.. Daddy."

The footsteps stopped.

Louis moved his hand faster for a moment, only slowing to curl his fingers deep within, hitting his prostate dead on.  
"Oh! Touch me D-Daddy."

Now it was more than just a show, now he wanted it. He needed Harry to open his damn door and fill him up.

He heard a few footsteps,  
"Lou? Are you okay?"

Louis let out a shaky sigh, moving his fingers slowly, pulling a moan out of himself,  
"Mmm.."

Louis heard a few stutters outside his door and he let his head fall back, but his eyes were trained on the door. He moved his hands back to rub around his rim before pressing in once more. He gasped and whined, and he heard a hand grip the doorknob.

Soon it was turning and then the door was open and Harry was standing there completely out of it. His eyes made his way down Louis' body until he got to his panties where Louis' fingers were slid past the material and into his hole.

"Did y-you call me?" Harry bit his lip and his voice was shaking as he balled his fists.

Louis whined and nodded.

"Do you need something?"

Louis started moving his fingers again, causing Harry to watch them move.  
"I need you to come in and close the door, Daddy."

Harry nodded slowly and followed his boy's instructions, leaning against the door.

Louis watched every bit of his father that must have been debating whether to leave the flushed boy embarrassed and horny on the bed, or to tend to him. It was wrong! But then again, it wasn't.

So Louis bit his lip and and let his eyes trace every curve of what parts of Harry's skin could be seen. He looked at the tight jeans on his Daddy's legs, and up to the prominent outline of his hard cock.

Louis fucking beamed.

He stifled his smile quickly and licked his lips,  
"Is your cock hard, Daddy?" His voice was uncontrollably soft and high as he spoke,  
"Do you like my pretty panties?"

Harry's knees knocked together for a moment and he walked to the edge of the bed.  
"Are they new?" His eyes narrowed and he sat on the bed,  
"You didn't let anyone else buy those for you, did you?" His voice was suddenly lower and aggressive and it was fucking incredible.

Louis shook his head,  
"No, Daddy." He pushed his fingers harder inside himself and moaned,  
"I bought them myself, bought 'em for you, Daddy." Harry scooted a little closer and Louis spoke again,  
"It's hot in here, isn't it? You should take off your clothes."

Harry chuckled at his desperate words, but did as told nevertheless. His skin glowed and his length tented in his boxers when he sat down again.  
"Can I look closer, Lou?"

Louis nodded and spread his legs farther, feeling too desperate to remove his fingers.

Harry crawled forward and kneeled in front of Louis, running his hand through his feathery hair. Louis leaned into his touch, practically purring. Harry looked down at Louis' hips fucking onto his fingers, little grunts escaping his lips.  
"Does that feel good, baby? Fingering your little hole in your sexy panties?"

Louis moaned and grabbed Harry's bicep,  
"Yes, Daddy; Feel's so good."

His father hummed and ran his hands down Louis' soft skin and pinched his nipples, making him gasp. He bounced more on his fingers, his little cock leaking precome. Harry hummed and kissed Louis' cheek.  
"Calm down, Lou. Don't want you to come just yet, hmm?"

Louis nodded, slowing his fingers.

Harry smirked,  
"Good boy, can I taste you, baby?"

Louis nodded, the heat going to his cheeks,  
"Please do, Daddy."

Harry hummed,  
"Has anyone tasted my baby before?"

Louis giggled and shook his head,  
"No, Daddy, I promise."

Harry licked his lips and lightly tugged Louis' hand away from his hole. He muttered,  
"Beautiful," and wrapped his arms around Louis' thighs, wondering why he didn't even feel guilty to be doing this.

It was so fucking sinful the way the black lace panties contrasted with Louis' tan, soft skin. It should have been damn illegal the way his hole clenched and unclenched at the sudden loss of contact.

Louis sucked in a breath as Harry leaned forward, his tongue lapping at his hole. Louis gasped at the new sensation, grasping at his pretty bedsheets. Harry pulled Louis' thigh thighs closer to his mouth and shoved his tongue inside of Louis' hole, causing Louis to moan loudly.  
"Oh, Daddy!"

Louis felt like his whole world was on fire, his thighs trembling around Harry's head. Harry's tongue was fucking in and out of Louis' body, causing his son to grip onto his curls and tug.

His father groaned against his hole and scooted back for a moment,  
"Does that feel good, baby?"

Louis nodded,  
"Yeah-yeah, Daddy. I want more of you." The man in front of him started to move back down to Louis' hole when he heard a,  
"Wait."

His head shot up and he furrowed his eyebrows,  
"What do you need?"

Louis whimpered,  
"Need you to fuck me. I wanna know what it feels like to have a cock up me, Daddy."

Harry's lips were swollen and his eyes were lust blown and it was supposed to be awful how quickly he nodded at that.  
"You sure?"

Louis nodded.  
"Yeah, Daddy. I think about you all the time, whenever I finger myself and everything." Louis was blushing and he ran a hand through his father's long hair. He couldn't even be very embarrassed at his words; they were far too true to cause himself much panic.

"Before you take off your pretty panties, turn around. Let me see you, princess."

Louis bit his lip and nodded, turning and leaning on his elbows, arching his back.

Harry growled behind him, smoothing his hands along Louis' thick ass and pressing a soft kiss to both of his cheeks.

Louis whined as Harry's fingertips slid in the top of his panties and pulled them down to the bottom of his ass for a moment. Louis felt hands smooth up the curve of his back and then down again with his nails.  
"So pretty, baby."

Louis shuddered and pushed up against his father's touch. Soon there were strong hands on his hips and a tongue buried inside him again, thrusting in and out, getting his hole slick again.  
"Daddy, you feel so good," he moaned,  
"Are you gonna fuck me now?"

He heard a whine against his ass and there was one last lick against his hole and then two thick fingers inside of Louis' now.  
"Yeah, how do you want me, baby?"

Louis bit his lip and pushed harder onto the fingers pushing into him.  
"Mmm, how do you want me?"

"It matters what you want. You could ride me or I could fuck into you while you can see me or I could fuck you while you're on your knees or on your stomach." He slowly slid another finger into Louis' ass, stretching him some more. "It's your choice, baby."

Louis hummed and nodded,  
"I think just fuck into me so I can see you. Is that okay, Daddy?"

Harry nodded and curled his fingers, making the boy moan,  
"It's perfect. You ready for me?"

Louis nodded and the fingers pulled out of him as he turned on his back. Harry leaned down to lick the beads of precome off the head of Louis' dick, making him whine and spread his legs. Louis' panties around the top of his thighs prevented him from opening his legs any farther, but his Daddy helped him quickly, yanking the soft panties off and tossing them on the floor.

Louis quickly opened his legs and scooted back on the bed, allowing Harry to slip off his boxers and- to describe the beauty of his Daddy's cock would take ages- Louis just stuck to a deep whine in his throat.

He knew that he was losing his virginity to his Father of all people but, could you blame him?

So Louis dug his nails into the soft skin of Harry's back and trying to breathe as he was wonderfully split open.

Harry's cock was hot, hard and so fucking big, disappearing inside his son's tight heat. The pain for Louis was immense but so was the pleasure. He loved being filled with just his fingers, so to feel this was incredible. Harry groaned and rolled his hips until they met with Louis' own.

Louis was panting, trying to relax. He felt like Harry was crawled inside of his bones and wrapped around his skin at once. All he could mutter was,  
"DaddyDaddyDaddy..."

There was so much to feel, to think about, but his mind was blank and pleasure filled. He could finally breathe a little bit, and breathed out a,  
"Move."

Harry listened immediately, but Louis noticed that he was still gentle, still not wanting to hurt his baby. Louis wrapped his legs tight around the man's waist, crossing his ankles and pressing his chest up against the sweaty one of his Daddy's.  
"Feel's so good, Daddy- Oh yeah."

Louis curled his arms around and dug his nails into the man's shoulder's.  
"Do you like it, baby? Like how I fuck you?"

Louis moaned loudly, tugging Harry's hair,  
"Yes, Yes. Please fuck me harder."

He stopped moving entirely,  
"Harder, what?"

Louis whined and tightened his legs around Harry's waist.  
"Fuck me harder, Daddy."

Harry kissed Louis' neck and licked over his skin before pulling almost all the way out and slapping back in, fucking into him way harder than before.  
"Yes! Oh shit- Right fucking there, Daddy, Oh!" Louis felt like he was on fire, his whole body jolting with his father's thrusts.

"You're still so tight, baby. Even after being my little- Oh yeah- Slut and fingering yourself in your- Mmm- panties."

Louis moaned and scratched into the flesh of Harry's back.  
"Yeah? Fuck, Daddy, you feel so good."

Harry sped up and gripped Louis' hips as he pounded into him, the room smelling of sex and sweat and pure lust. It was fucking amazing every time Harry's cock brushed along Louis' prostate, making him shiver and whine and go damn insane.  
"I'm so close, Kitten- Fuck."

Louis moaned at the name and nodded,  
"Yeah, Daddy, me too. Can I ride you while we come?"

Harry moaned and nodded, slowing his thrusts until he stopped, his cock stick throbbing and needy inside the boy. Harry smoothed his hands along Louis' soft tummy, leaning down to kiss his skin, licking over his hard nipples and sucking a big bruise on his neck, leaving the boy breathless.

Louis felt the boy's cock leave his body and he immediately whined at the loss. Harry sat on the bed and Louis scrambled to climb on Harry's thighs.  
"Wait." Louis' head shot up as he waited for instruction.  
"Turn around and lay on my stomach, I wanna see your pretty hole while it's still fucked and not too sensitive, okay?"

Louis bit his lip and nodded, turning around and displaying his ass in his Daddy's face, his own eyes meeting Harry's pretty cock; hard and leaning precome from  
the tip.  
"You're so big, Daddy. Want you to fuck me all the time." He watched it twitch at his words and he felt hands gripping, kneading, spanking his ass.  
"Oh yeah, Daddy."

Harry licked at the boy's gaping hole, slipping two fingers in and out of him, watching as he clenched around the intrusion.  
"So pretty, baby boy."

Louis moaned licked at his Daddy's hard dick, taking him by surprise. Louis' wrapped his small hand around the base and slowly jerked him, taking the head of the man's dick into his mouth.  
"Lou- Oh shit- Louis, you're gonna make me come. You gotta ride me, baby- I wanna come inside of you."

Louis licked at the head once more and moaned against it and felt one last grip on his ass before he sat up and straddled Harry's stomach, kissing down his body. He scooted until he was sitting right above Harry's dick. Louis gripped his cock, positioning it at his entrance and slowly-very slowly, slid down until Harry's cock was balls deep. This was such a new position, Louis could feel every vain, every inch of Harry's cock deep within him.

Louis started to grind down at first; little rolls of his hips that left the man under him breathless; the green eyes never leaving Louis' body. Louis hummed as he felt large hands at his hips, running up his waist and back down to grip his ass. He started bouncing up and down on the man's cock, moaning with every movement.  
"Yes, yes, Daddy!"

Harry groaned and dug his nails into the skin on Louis' slender, tan hips; leaving crescents to bruise. Louis slapped his hands to Harry's chest, pleasure controlling him as he chased his orgasm; bouncing harshly on his Daddy's huge cock.  
"Fuck- M'close, Daddy."

Harry groaned and lifted his hips; meeting Louis's thrusts. Harry's cock hit Louis' prostate spot on with every rise of his hips, sending sparks through Louis' body, his small cock slapping against his tummy.  
"Princess- Fuck, you're gonna make me come!"

Louis moaned and used all of his energy to ride his Daddy, gripping the man's long hair, increasing his arousal. Harry moaned the boy's name and slapped the skin on Louis' ass as he bounced,  
"Oh yeah- Yesyesyes! Daddy- Mmm..." Louis' shot his warm, sweet come all over his own tummy and Harry's chest, the sigh and sound of Louis in this moment, made Harry shoot endless amounts of his own come inside the boy. Louis writhed on top of the man as he felt his come fill him up and drip down from his hole, riding him through every second of his orgasm.

The world came back into focus and Louis slowed his movements, stilling on his Daddy's cock, panting harshly as all his blood rushed to his cheeks.

Harry was panicking and overthinking everything in the back of his mind, but he also just needed to hold his baby close and make sure his little hole didn't hurt too much so they could fuck again some time.

Louis hummed and slowly lifted off of Harry's softening dick. He reached behind himself and swiped up a good amount of the come dripping out of himself, licking it off his fingers and making a small moan.  
"We made quite the mess, Daddy."  
Harry didn't say anything but he watched with intensity, letting his hands run up and down the boy's beautiful thighs; trying to soothe yes muscles.  
"You do know I'm not going to tell anyone, right? It's our secret, okay?"

Harry then took a deep breath, a fond smile on his lips,  
"Okay, thank you."

Louis nodded,  
"You'll need to buy me a new pair of panties, though."

Harry chuckled, smoothing a hand over Louis' left ass cheek,  
"And why is that?"

Louis bit his lip,  
"I think you ripped them off of me."

Harry chuckled,  
"Really?" Louis nodded.  
"Well I'll be buying you more than just one pair."

Louis hummed and laid down, his legs on either side of Harry's hips; their chests meeting. Louis' lips were by Harry's ear when he spoke,  
"And why is that?" He mocked, licking along the man's neck.

Harry shuddered and grabbed the boy's ass, pulling him even closer,  
"So Daddy can fuck you in them, baby."

Louis hummed in content,  
"Looking forward to it."

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you like this! It's my first Daddy kink thing but I was feeling it. Pls follow my 1D tumblr!


End file.
